


Silver

by ceruleanshark



Series: Mae and Fingon [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Fingon rescues Maedhros from the Void, and Maedhros reunites with the ones he lost long ago.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing slight angst, also some experimenting with a new style. Hopefully it works well!

Maedhros languished in the cold, empty silence of the Void. He knew not how long he had lingered in the darkness, time standing still and yet flowing too fast. The only remnant of Arda he had was the small silver ring he had planned on giving to one he had loved long ago. It weighed heavily in his pocket, a constant reminder of what he had lost.

He slept and dreamt of his past, slipping in and out of the waking world, relieving all the horrors he had experienced. His torment in Angband was always the worst to recall, it left him sobbing and shaking, the sound of his cries piercing the nothingness around him.

The day his family came for him felt false. He could see a square of light opening somewhere above him, carving into the blackness around him like a stab from a sword. He squinted into the light and saw an all-too-familiar face framed by the silvery glow.

A pale hand reached down for him, and a beautiful voice sang softly, the words of the song bringing back memories of dark cliffs, golden braids, and eagles. The song was lovely but jarring. He had not heard singing in far too long. 

The fingers of the hand splayed open, the gesture friendly. He sat frozen, unable to comprehend this twist of events. Without meaning to, he croaked out the next few verses of the song. His voice cracked from disuse, but the words came easily. His heart pounded. The song stopped.

Then, for the first time, in far too long, Maedhros heard a friendly voice address him. 

“Maitimo, it is time to come home. Take my hand.” The voice was too loud. It was familiar and yet could not be placed. Maedhros shivered violently and shook his head. This is not happening. I must be dreaming. But if it is a dream, then what are the consequences of taking their hand?

He reached out and lightly grasped onto the offered hand. Warm fingers tightened about his own, warmer than anything in the Void. Heat pulsed into his frozen fingers as whoever was holding him began to pull up.

Maedhros should not have, could not have, floated up as easily as he did, but he felt as light as a feather. He was carried into the light, distance losing meaning as the searing silver heat encompassed his body. He was burning, he had to be, there was no way he could stand firm against such heat. There was no pain, even as he felt his fea detaching from his broken body.

Then everything disappeared in a burst of white light, and the only sensation was faint warmth encompassing him.

 

He awoke after an indeterminate amount of time, wrapped in blankets in a four-poster bed. In a carven armchair at his bedside, his father sat.

Maedhros tried to speak, but it was so unfamiliar to him that he only managed a squeak at first. Feanor’s eyes widened and he immediately reached for his son's right hand. Maedhros instinctively began to move his hand away, then the realization hit. 

He had his right hand.

Maedhros slowly raised his right arm, clenching and unclenching his fist. His fingers flexed nimbly. His mouth fell open as he noticed the scars that had once marred his arms were gone, leaving only pale expanses of skin.

He hesitantly met Feanor’s gaze, looking into the silver eyes. His father beamed at him and pulled Maedhros into a tight hug. The warmth of the embrace made Maedhros gasp. He had forgotten what it felt like to be held. 

“Father.” He managed to croak out the single word past his sudden flood of tears. “Yes, Maedhros, it's me, you're home!” Feanor was in a rare emotional moment. He kissed his son's forehead and brushed the long red hair away from his face. 

Feanor turned to a servant standing nervously by the door. “You! Go fetch my wife and sons.” He ordered. The servant nodded and rushed away. All harshness left Feanor as he turned back to his son.

“How am I here?” Maedhros whispered, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Feanor smiled tenderly. “Varda allied with us at my behest. Findekano sang to Mandos, as Luthien did in the old tales. That and Varda's influence over Manwe was enough. We pulled you through the Doors of Night, and now you are here in Valinor.”

Maedhros sniffled, feeling very small. “Father, I'm sorry for forsaking my oath.” He nervously knotted his fingers in the blankets. To his shock, Feanor shook his head. “No, I'm sorry. For...for everything.” Maedhros’ eyes widened.

Then the door flew open. Nerdanel was in the room first, leading all of Maedhros’ long-lost brothers in. His mother was beside herself with joy, tears already sparkling in the corners of her eyes. She swept Maedhros into a hug, burying her face in his shoulder. “Maitimo! I'm so glad you're here, we all are. We're a family again.”

All of his brothers pushed and fought to get to Mae first. Caranthir, Maitimo's beloved little brother that he had said his farewells to in Menegroth all those years ago, was the first to throw himself into Maedhros’ arms.

Nerdanel barely managed to get out of the way as the Ambarussa tackled Maedhros. He fell back into the soft pillows, laughing. The sound was so unfamiliar to him that he stopped for a moment out of shock. The air was crushed from his lungs as Amras hugged him, weeping openly from joy.

Curufin was more dignified, but his eyes told Maedhros all he needed to know. His brother was clearly overjoyed by his return. Maglor helped Maedhros pry the Ambarussa off before hugging his older brother, though not nearly as enthusiastically. Maedhros sat back up and kissed Maglor on the cheek.

Next was Celegorm. He stiffly extended one hand, which Maedhros grasped and shook. “I forgive you, brother.” Celegorm said formally. Maedhros smiled and tilted his head. “I forgive you too, Tyelkormo.”

Nerdanel muttered something to Feanor, who shook his head. Maedhros released his brother's hand and turned to his parents. “What is it?” Feanor sighed. “The one who pulled you from the Void was supposed to be here.”

Even as he spoke, the door opened. A blue-robed figure stepped into the room, golden-braided dark hair sweeping behind him. Maedhros couldn't stop himself from inhaling sharply. Maglor and Celegorm moved away, giving Maedhros a clear view.

“Hello, Maedhros.” The voice, at once achingly familiar and totally alien, was soft. Fingon gracefully made his way over to his half-cousin’s bed, pushing past Curufin and Caranthir. Amrod shot Maedhros a quizzical look as he gaped at Fingon.

“You saved me?” Maedhros whispered. Fingon bit his lip and nodded wordlessly. “We all saved you, but it was I who raised you from the Void. Your fea settled in a new body.” 

“I...I can't…” Maedhros wet his lips nervously. “I’m really here? I won't woke up and be back there? I'm going home?” He hardly dared to speak the words. Fingon smiled and nodded. “You are home, Mae. You are safe, and you need never know fear again.”

“It's real? Please, I need it to be real.” He whispered brokenly. Fingon nodded once more. “It is real.” Maedhros lowered his gaze, unsure of what to say. He settled on the simplest option. “Fingon.”

Then suddenly Fingon was in his arms, and his tears flowed freely, and the one he had yearned for all those years was here. Fingon was crying in joy, Nerdanel was saying something that was drowned out by the roar of blood in Maedhros’ ears, Maedhros was pulling Findekano into his arms, and then their lips pressed together.

Their kiss was desperate and almost bruisingly fierce. Maedhros collapsed back onto his pillows, Fingon following him down. Maedhros didn't--couldn’t--care that his parents and brothers were watching. The only thing that mattered was the man in his arms.

Finally they broke apart, Fingon softly gasping as he reluctantly moved back. Feanor’s face was crimson. “Maitimo…” He began. Nerdanel patted his arm and gave him a warning look. “They were together long before Findekano’s death. Let them reunite properly.”

Five of Maedhros’ brothers looked shocked, but Maglor was smiling. The Ambarussa and even Caranthir broke into grins as they saw how happy the pair were to be together again.

“Fingon, I have to ask you something.” Maedhros spoke without thinking, feeling the steady weight of the ring in the pocket of his robe. Dimly he realized that someone must have placed it there for him, but that didn't matter now.

“What's that?” Fingon asked almost innocently, cocking his head. “I wanted to ask you a long time ago, but--” Fingon shook his head. “Ask your damn question, Mae.”

Maedhros pulled the silver band from his pocket. “Will you marry me, Findekano?”

Fingon was speechless. His tears flowed faster as he nodded quickly and allowed Maedhros to slide the ring onto his finger. He kissed Maedhros’ forehead, still speechless. His eyes were wide, but he was beaming.

“I'm proud of you two. You have my blessing.” Nerdanel said with a warm smile. “And I'm sure Feanaro will give you his as well.” She only had to give him a quick glance before he nodded, face still flushed.

“You two deserve this.” Maglor whispered, eyes bright. He hugged his brother and smiled at Fingon. “You take care of him, okay?”

Fingon took Maedhros’ hand, his engagement ring glittering in the lamplight. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maglor is here because Elrond is influential and wanted his kidnap dad to come to Valinor with him. I would have left him out but it didn't feel right without him there.


End file.
